(If you're wondering if I want you to) I want you to
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Igual se deja acariciar por sus manos de durazno, que le delinean las mejillas, casi como en un secreto místico.
**renuncia:** todo de Kohei Horikoshi, sensei.

 **nota:** vengo a dejar mi contribución a la humanidad con el otepé hola. Esto es puro fluff nonsense.

* * *

 **P** rimero.

Bakugou no entiende cómo puede gustarle a ella.

Porque él es tan malhumorado y suelta groserías casi con la naturalidad con la que respira y su ceño permanece fruncido el ochenta por ciento del tiempo y explota literalmente con llamas en sus manos y un incendio forestal en sus ojos y tiene una sonrisa de cuchillo que corta el aire y la respiración de todos ante el miedo de que reaccione con brusquedad.

Porque quiere ser el héroe número uno y derrotar a los demás que osen interponerse en su camino, pero no le interesa ser un villano de pacotilla, sólo verse tan genial como All Might derrotando a los malos. Porque es Bakugou Katsuki y ¿qué puede de haber bueno en mí para alguien como tú, honestamente? Y él no lo entiende, por mucho que se esfuerce para encontrar una respuesta a ello.

(Pero Uraraka igual toma su rostro entre sus manos y suelta risas de algodón de azúcar cuando su nariz se roza con la suya.

Entonces).

—

Segundo.

Uraraka tiene mil razones para apreciarlo.

Porque él es fuerte, muy fuerte y se arraiga a sus convicciones y no deja que otros las cambien y siempre sonríe en las situaciones en que otra persona se mostraría asustada y es el único que no la ha tratado como a una chica frágil y sus manos son ásperas y callosas pero la envuelven con la calidez de una fogata que late presurosa justo a la mitad de su pecho en esos instantes en que están los dos solos y con las rodillas muy pegadas.

Porque hay más en Bakugou, más que las malas palabras, más que el terrible humor, más que su torpeza torpe para el cariño y no es tan malo como desea aparentar para con todos. Porque es Bakugou Katsuki y ¿no sabes que con sólo verte me ataca la fiebre y me incendian tus cabellos de sol tostado y mirada de fuego perpetuo, honestamente? Y ella le permite indagarlo, con silencios ruidosos, pues sabe que tarde o temprano comprenderá eso.

(Pero Bakugou igual se deja acariciar por sus manos de durazno, que le delinean las mejillas, casi como en un secreto místico.

Entonces).

—

Tercero.

Bakugou nunca le dice que la quiere.

Sin embargo, se lo demuestra con pequeñas acciones, de esas a las que él no está nada acostumbrado, casi con sutileza. La acompaña en los pasillos de Yuuei, caminando sólo a un par de pasos atrás de ella, como cuidándole la espalda aunque no es necesario pues Uraraka puede defenderse sola. Acepta los bentos que le obsequia, esos que son ridículamente tiernos y conforman figuras de conejos que a Bakugou lo sacan de quicio y a pesar de todo se los come, sin pronunciar las gracias jamás ni admitiendo que saben bien.

Le traza constelaciones en las palmas y hurta los cosmos de sus ojos de café para de inmediato fingir demencia y negar su recién realizada acción. Y se siente que flota cuando están juntos porque flota, en realidad. Se debe al quirk de ella que usa sin su permiso mientras se ríe sin mala intención y lo mira desde el suelo y él le ordena que lo baje de una maldita vez sin verdadero enojo.

(Pero Uraraka igual no le reprocha su falta de palabras, es que sabe, oh sabe, que él sería capaz de dedicarle una canción de rock desafinada en sus noches de desvelo.

Entonces).

—

Cuarto.

Bakugou y Uraraka se adoran casi por accidente.

La gravedad de ella los atrae constantemente y giran en torno al otro y su órbita. Conforme se toman más y más confianza y Bakugou descubre que le agrada el sabor de sus labios de papel y su relación se afianza van cambiando cosas. Cosas efímeras pero enormes. Como cuando Uraraka lo llama: Katsuki, así, tan dulce, así, tan tranquila como si debiera ser y él en cambio responde con un hosco pero avergonzado: Ochako, sin importarles las miradas consternadas de sus compañeros. Y disfrutan de la sensación liviana de sus nombres. Sólo Katsuki, sólo Ochako, sólo ellos.

Como cuando entrelazan sus dedos por debajo de los pupitres, a punto de soltarse empero sin hacerlo nunca. Piel contra piel e inocencia sutil. Como cuando Deku le pide medio nervioso medio valiente que por favor cuide de Uraraka, como si fuese necesario. Como cuando Kirishima le da palmadas en la espalda, llamándolo afortunado por salir con alguien tan linda, como si fuese necesario otra vez. Como cuando todo.

(Pero ellos igual no abandonan el romance.

Entonces).

—

Quinto. Y porque Uraraka es

(la primavera,

un amanecer,

la inclinación de la luz entre estar soñando y estar dormido)

sencillamente Uraraka, la chica que Bakugou quiere,

el mundo sonríe.

—

.

.

.

 _fin_


End file.
